def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Def Jam Rapstar
Def Jam Rapstar is a rapping game developed by 4mm Games. The game was released on October 5, 2010 in the United States of America (U.S.), and released on November 26, 2010 in Europe. An official launch event was held at New York's Hudson hotel on October 6, 2010 to celebrate the game's U.S. release. As of October 5, 2011, the community site has been shut down with no official word on when or if it will be reopened, causing major features of the game to be inaccessible. Gameplay Rapstar is essentially a rap themed karaoke game.The game uses radio versions of all its tracks to secure a T rating by the ESRB. Players are not penalized for cursing, but it is not a required part of the game. There are two modes, either Career or Party modes. The Career mode is in five stages. Each stage has eight tracks for the player to master, including a New Song Challenge which is unlocked as the player progresses through the stage. The Party mode allows players to simply pick an individual song and perform it. The Xbox 360 version is compatible with the Kinect sensor if you live in North America, specifically with the sensor being used as an alternative to the Xbox Live Vision camera. The PS3 version is compatible with the PlayStation Eye Camera. Development Executive Vice President Paul Coyne of 4mm Games, said, "Internally, we used Get On Da Mic as the architectural model of how not to do" Def Jam Rapstar. This game is available for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii with the possibility of more features and sound tracks. Soundtrack Career Mode The following videos are included with the game. (Note, "Brass Monkey" is audio only.) All tracks are also playable in Party Mode. US Edition The US Edition also features the following tracks, in Career Mode (which can also be played in Party Mode.) See below, for the regional variations on the game. Party Mode There are five videos exclusive to the Party Mode on PS3 and Xbox 360. Note, these videos are not included on the Wii version. New Song Challenges The following tracks are unlocked at the end of each stage in Career Mode. UK Edition The UK version of the game replaces the videos Can't Truss It, Children's Story, Crush on You, Da Rockwilder, It Was A Good Day, It's Goin' Down, Put On, Slow Jamz, Still Not A Player & We Takin' Over with UK exclusive videos by UK grime artists. There are also regional variations of the tracklist in France and Germany. The German version replaces some tracks with: * Absolute Beginner - "Hammerhart" * Azad - "Prison Break Anthem" * Curse - "Und Was Ist Jetzt" * Das Bo - "Türlich Türlich" * Deichkind - "Bon Voyage" * Kool Savas - "Futurama" * Peter Fox - "Schwarz Zu Blau" The French edition contains: * Disiz la Peste - "Jpete Les Plombs" * Kery James - "Banlieusards" * Ness Beal - "Rap de Tess" * NTM featuring Lord Ko - "Ma Benz" * Oxmo Puccino - "Mama Love" * Psy 4 De La Rime - "Le Monde Est Stone" * Sefyu - "Molotov 4" Downloadable Content The following tracks could be downloaded for the game at one time, but have since been removed due to a legal dispute with music publisher, EMI. Content could never be downloaded for the Wii version of the game. Reception The game was met with positive to average to mixed reviews. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 76.19% and 75 out of 100 for the PlayStation 3 version; 75.80% and 74 out of 100 for the Xbox 360 version; and 70% and 65 out of 100 for the Wii version. The Guardian gave the X360 version four stars out of five and called it "an absolute must. If you've found yourself mouthing the words to A Milli on the tube, there's a huge amount of fun to be had here. And while it doesn't have the universal appeal of its more mainstream counterparts, the potential of its online feature means it could well become a huge sleeper success." Category:Def Jam Rapstar Category:Music Category:Games